


is there somebody out there? sending out flares?

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Late Night Writing, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: John Murphy has a nightmare - it both that big and that small as well foo.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	is there somebody out there? sending out flares?

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this between sleeping late at night, honestly! Hope you like it!

"Bellamy," he comes up sobbing with force, spitting shards of glass and sea water and salt and sand from his broken, cracked, never-kissed-gently mouth but he is laying against the bed, not in the ocean, not in the rock of the boat Jaha had them in the night he had thrown Craig over the side without hesitation. He is in a bed, with blankets that stretch over the expanse of him and are warm and gentle when they touch his cheeks - he tends to keep those blankets folded near his waist.

He is in a bed and it is not one of the medbay beds with cuffs on either wrists because he had woken up screaming and flailing and trying to fight and trying to swim and it had made one of Abby's helpers sink a needle into the gentle flex of his arm, through the thin, rope-like vein of one of his scars and put him back out.

It is a bed. One empty for him. One Emori had vacated to leave him alone in - _he made his bed, now he'll sleep in it_ , she had complained to Raven at dinner and shortly after he stopped going to dinner.

He couldn't keep the food down anyway. Why does it matter?

He stopped doing a lot of things, including separating from the group until Bellamy had been the only one trying to reach him.

It is why he wakes up, gasping and lungs full of water, or smoke, or acid, whatever analogy you tie to it, it is still not air. For John Murphy, it has never been air. It is why he wakes up, asking for Bellamy but receiving the cold spin of dark air around him - he had wanted to sleep with the lights on until Emori had flicked the light off without asking, without concern and then he had taken to the darkness.

When he wakes, Bellamy isn't there.

When he wakes, the darkness is. The darkness never leaves him, it lives inside of him and some days, he is sure, it wins.

It takes over him, body and mind - no analogy necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Kudos and comments are wonderful.


End file.
